The Normal Bangtan School
by SandyChan29
Summary: (Y/N) thought she was going to be homeschooled. But to her surprise, her parents changed their minds. They signed her up to a private school,where she won't only meet one good-looking guy, but 7 of them. Making her school days...not so normal.
1. chapter 1

Today, was a special day. Not only are you going to have to wake up early...but you're going to your new highschool. That's right, like in every typical story, you move! How fun!

Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...and YOU well.

YOU were...agonizing.

Nono, your not dying (I think.) , you just don't want to go.

You see, your mother wanted you to be homeschooled. But since you live in a "Father Knows Best" family, you were told two days ago, you were going to a private school.

How lovely.

Also. It's 5 : 20 a.m

And your dad just woke you up. ALSO...it's a MONDAY! How magnificent!

"Come on (Y/N) , today you must get up early. Are you not excited to go to school?" He asked.

"No. Not really. I feel like I'm gonna die...tell mom I love her. I leave my dear dog Chopa to you guys. I want all my K-Pop posters on my funeral casket. And play all of my albums, that I wasted all my money for, at full volume.. Also-"

"Stop being so dramatic. Now get up, before I take away your phone." He said.

You groaned slowly getting up.

Your small Corgi, Chopa, was sleeping on the ground...

"Lucky.." You pouted.

"I wish I was a dog...no..I wish I was rock. I wouldn't have to do anything but sleep, and do whatever." You mumbled.

Your new uniform was in your closet.

"I hate skirts..." You said under your breath.

And so! You were all dressed up!You look lovely by the way.

"Sweetie! I made you breakfast!~" your mom sang.

She placed down your favorite breakfast.

Without a word, you began to eat.

"I also packed you some lunch. Oh! My sweet daughter! Going to a private school! Wearing a cute uniform like in the animes!" She said.

Your mom..was...a bit of an otaku. You're wondering how you have managed to survive. (I love anime by the way!)

"I still don't understand why I have to go. I thought I was gonna be homeschooled." You mumbled.

"Homeschool is for the weak. I don't want you in your room. You already stay there too much. Going out will do you good." Your father answered.

"Your father and I just want what's best for you sweetie. " your mother said.

You finished breakfast, and left the table...kinda mad.

"She needs to socialize more with others. She can't be squealing over men in tight pants forever." Your father said.

"I just hope she doesn't get in trouble." Your mom sighed.

You brushed your teeth, and did your hair. Walking out of the bathroom, you took a good look at your room...filled with..well. Posters.

"My hard work has paid off. But there is more merch to have." You said.

"Wish me luck everyone!" You said to your posters, and left your room.

You walked downstairs. Your father getting his keys, as he was going to drop you off at school.

"Bye sweetie! Be careful!" Your mom waved, as you and your dad got in the car.

"B-Bye." You waved.

You sighed. Time to look dramatically out the car window.

"I know you are nervous. But I'm sure you'll do fine." Your dad said.

"...yeah." You mumbled.

A few minutes later...

"We're here." Your dad said.

"W-Woah..." You said amazed.

The school...it's...it's beautiful!

You waved your dad goodbye.

And gulped. You seem to be a little early. Might as well explore the building...

Everything...seemed..normal?

You can tell wealthy people come here...

"Hello? Anyone here?" You asked.

Silence.

Seems you are earlier than you thought. Great. Now it's getting a bit spooky.

You walked down the hallway and stopped. Hearing...something.

You felt goosebumps when you heard a sound...like..someone was writing on the chalkboard.

A ghost?! Oh no! Oh nononono!

"H-Hello?" You asked. The noise stopped...

"And so...the square root of this would be.."

It sounded like a boy...you peeked in to see...

To see...

A very handsome brown haired boy...

He was mumbling a few things, while he wrote things on the chalkboard.

"Wow...he's gorgeous!" You thought.

He fixed his glasses, and placed the chalk on a table.

"There." He said rather proud. He suddenly turned and saw you, causing him to get startled.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" You said.

"Eh-a-wh-what are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Umm..I'm a new student here. And well..I..I was dropped here early...and well...this..this is my homeroom.." You said. You looked down at your shoes.

Man..he's too handsome for the naked eye to see. You made a mental note to bring shades tommorow.

"The..new..student?" He asked. He took a deep breath and scratched his head.

"Now that I think about it...Jimin DID say we were going to have someone new here..." He said.

"Umm..who?" You asked.

Who's Jimin?

"Jimin is the school's president." He said.

"I'm Kim Taehyung by the way." He said,pushing up his glasses a bit with his index finger.

"Hello. I'm umm..( L/N Y/N)." You looked at him and you both shook hands.

"Woah..he has big hands.." You thought to yourself.

"I suppose I can give you a tour of the school. I finished studying for the test anyways." Taehyung said.

"Huh? Oh! Um, thanks!" You said.

He walked to the door and you walked by him.

"What brings you to Bangtan Highschool?" He asked.

"Well...we moved here recently. I was gonna be homeschooled...but.."

"Didn't go your way?" He asked.

"Yeah." You nodded.

"Well...this school is alright. " Taehyung said.

Taehyung showed you around. You pretended that you were listening...but the truth was..you couldn't help but stare at his face. He really was good looking.

"Jimin is a good friend of mine. He allows me to have the keys for the library, when I feel like it." He said. He got the key out, and before you could check out the library...

"Hey! Taehyung what are you...doing?"

A boy with black hair walked to you guys. The closer he got, the more you mentally screamed. He..he's also good looking. What is this? Ouran Highschool Host Club?!

The unknowned boy stopped.

He made direct eye contact with you, but it didn't last long.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Her name is (L/N (F/N). She is the new student, Jimin spoke about." Taehyung said.

"(Y/N) this is...a friend. His name is-"

"Jeon Jungkook. " Jungkook said.

You found yourself being scanned by his eyes.

"Taking a girl to the library when there is still 45 minutes till class...are you finally growing up Taehyung?" Jungkook grinned.

The brunette coughed, hiding his blush.

"It's not like that. I'm just showing her around." He said.

"Right." Jungkook said.

"Pleasure to meet you." You said.

"..." Jungkook didn't even look at you!

"I have better things to do. See ya." He said and left.

What a jerk! But he seems to be one of the cool kids here.Also..he had an earing on his left ear!

That boy..

"Do you like him?"

Taehyung interrupted your thoughts.

"H-Huh?! " you blushed not believing what he said.

"I wouldn't blame you if you do. He seems to be a playboy..but actually, he's not good with girls. More reason the girls chase him..." Taehyung mumbled.

"Most of the new girls either fall for him..or-"

"I don't like him." You said.

"Just because he is a bad boy, or whatever, doesn't mean I like him. I bet he acts like a child."

"...but...he IS a child." Taehyung said.

"H-Huh?"

"(Y/N), Jungkook is younger than us. He somehow managed to skip grades...and got here." Taehyung said.

"..." You had no words.

"Are you serious?!" You asked shocked.

Time skip ~

And so! You guys hanged out...well..more like Taehyung and you sitting there reading manga.

"Oh..class is about to start.." Taehyung said. And certainly, you heard more students entering the building.

"We should go. Come on." Taehyung said.

"Okay." You said.

He began to walk and you walked behind him.

"Wow! I wonder if Taehyung is going to be my new first friend!" You thought.

"That would be great! Good job me!" You patted yourself on the back.

Only to bump into Taehyungs back.

"Ah! I-Im sorry!" You blushed.

He stood there and turned to look at you.

"You can...have lunch with me. If you want." He said.

"...sure.." You answered.

Woah! His deep voice caught you off guard!

"Okay. Come on." He said walking to the class. And you followed...Taehyung seems to be a good person. He's kinda quiet. But nice.

"Also..sorry about the noise..our class..is..kinda popular." Taehyung said.

"Noise? Popular?" You asked.

Taehyung opened the door, and your eyes grew wide.


	2. Chapter two

You couldn't believe it.

This was too much.

"Ah! It's Taehyung!" A girl shouted. And before you could react, a crowd of girls pushed you away.

Taehyung didn't say anything as he managed to get to his desk.

You couldn't even enter the door!

"Um! Excuse me!" You said jumping.

It was like you didn't exist. Why was this room filled with so many girls?!

You moved back. You saw the clock... 2 minutes until the bell rings.

"Is everything alright?"

You turned and saw a blonde boy. He had really attractive lips...and he had such an angelic smile...

You swear there were sparkles surrounding him.

"I haven't seen you around!Are you perhaps the new student I was told about?" He asked.

This must be Taehyungs friend...Jimin. The school President.

"Yes! I'm the new one here!" You said.

"It's nice to meet you" he said. He stretched his arm to shake hands with you.

You shaked hands and looked at him. Just being near him calms you down.

"Im sure you're nervous. But don't worry, you're in good hands." He smiled.

AAAAHHH YOUR EYES!

"Th-Thanks." You said.

He noticed the full room, and walked over.

"Um..excuse me ladies, class is about to start. Can you all go to your classes?" He asked.

Wow, his voice is so gentle. No wonder why the girls nodded and left.

Some even apologized.

You were about to sit on a lonely desk in the corner, but Jimin stopped you.

"Stay here please." He said.

Once everyone got settled, you knew what was coming. Oh no...you were getting nervous again...

Right off the bat, you saw Taehyung who was reading a book. He put his book down and starred at you. So did the rest of the class...

This...this was nerve wrecking.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new student, (Y/N L/N). Let's be nice to her okay?" Jimin asked.

"Why don't you sit...oh! Jungkook, do you mind if (Y/N) sits behind you?" Jimin asked.

Wait...what?!?!

"Whatever." Jungkook said.

You walked over to your new seat.

Out of all boys..it had to be him! Jungkook!

Jimin smiled, and sat down next to Taehyung. Of course. They're buddies so they get to sit together.

The teacher soon walked in..and class started.

Everything was getting ok, until the words " Groups of 2 or 3" came up. You hated those words...especially...when you're the new kid.

But it seems like your prayers were heard, and Jimin stood up.

"Teacher, can (Y/N) be with me and Taehyung?" He asked. He turned to look at you and shot you a smile. The smile was brighter than the other ones. You couldn't even see his eyes anymore...it was..VERY...CUTE.

The teacher agreed, and you stood up to go sit by them.

"Thank you for wanting me in your group.." You said.

"No problem! I can tell we're gonna be good friends!" Jimin said.

Taehyung put his book down and nodded.

"You seem normal." He said.

Normal?

The project was basically doing a poster...about..umm..about the Circulatory System. (Cause we all love the Human Body!)

Did you know? You are a good drawer? Well, now you do.

As you kept hearing Jimin saying "Wow! You're good at drawing!"

Or

"You should join the art club! You have talent!"

You're not gonna lie, but all his compliments made you feel more confident.

"That's cute.." Taehyung mumbled.

"Th-Thanks." You said.

"I'm gonna go get us some markers!" Jimin smiled. He got up, and left.

"You spelt classification wrong." Taehyung said.

"H-Huh?! Oh! Shoot..Sorry..." You said. You erased your mistake, and you were suddenly SHOOKED.

Taehyung grabbed your hand!

"You write it like this..." He said.

His hand guided yours, and "Classification" was finally on the paper.

He let go of your hand, as you tried to recollect yourself. What just happened?!

"I brought the markers!~" Jimin said. He placed them on the desk.

"Hold on, I gotta make an announcement." He said.

Jimin went up, and the Teacher allowed him to talk, while he left to make copies of something.

"Ahem! I have received the list of the clubs that will close today, due to weather later. Attention plea-"

"Who cares about clubs? When I'm here?"

Jimin was interrupted by another boy student. He had wide shoulders, and his face was to die for.

"Who's he?" You whispered

"That's Kim Seokjin. He's the schools idol." Taehyung said.

"He sometimes gets here late. But he sure does give a show." He said.

"H-Hey! I was gonna make my announcement. Also, you're late...again." Jimin huffed.

Jin messed Jimins hair, causing the blonde boy to whine, and pout.

"An Idol like me doesn't have a time. So I'm not late." Jin said.

Wow...

You froze when his eyes met yours.

And he walked over...

"Ah! So you're the new girl?" He asked. His whole being yelled CONFIDENCE.

More when he leaned on your desk, and pushed the markers aside. Good thing Taehyung managed to catch them.

You got annoyed...and mad. Why would he do that?!

"That wasn't very-"

"That wasn't very what? Nice?" He asked.

You glared at him, but in response, you received a smirk from him.

"I guess you're kinda cute. Seen better ones though." He said. He moved from your desk and went to his seat.

"Weirdo." Jungkook mumbled.

"AS I was saying!" Jimin interrupted.

You couldn't focus after that. Why does he seem to be more annoying than Jungkook? This won't be good. Also, you didn't know if it was good or not..that the school's idol called you "Cute". Then again, he said he has seen better girls.

"We should continue on the project, Jimin said. He sat down and Taehyung gave him a pencil.

Lunch was starting, and luckily, your mother made you lunch.

"Woah! (Y/N) you must have great cooking skills!" Jimin said.

"Huh? Oh! Umm..thanks.." You...lied.

Let's just say that after causing the firetruck to come to your house, you aren't allowed in the kitchen...

Your mother is a big fan of Japan. The culture, the language, especially the FOOD.

That's why, your food looks like those kawaii bento boxes, you see online. She takes her time.

"Wow, those are cute. " Taehyung said.

Jimin got two sandwiches out, and gave one to Taehyung.

Taehyung chewed on it..and looked disappointed.

"No Jam?" He asked

"No...sorry." Jimin said.

"Namjoon was right...you never have jam..." Taehyung mumbled.

"Can we not talk about that?" Jimin huffed.

"Jimin! Taehyung!"

A guy with cute dimples, and kinda messy hair walked to you guys..or well..WAS because he tripped.

"Ah! Are you okay?!" You got up to help him.

"Hello Namjoon.." Jimin and Taehyung said. They continued to eat their lunch.

"Ah..thanks." Namjoon said. You looked at him and saw him blush.

"W-Well..um..oh! Umm. I'm Kim Namjoon!" He said.

"Hello. I'm (Y/N) ." you said.

"Join us Namjoon Hyung." Jimin smiled.

"Hyung?" You asked.

"We're close friends so..umm. We call eachother like that." Taehyung said. He finished his sandwich and went back to reading.

"Oh, that's cute." You said.

Jimin agreed as the other two said nothing.

You finished your lunch, and got up.

"I'll be right back." You said. You felt the need to go to the bathroom...

They nodded and you left.

Once you were done with your business, and washed your hands.

Only to bump with another girl.

"Watch it." She said

"Oh! I'm sorry!" You said. You felt bad. Is she mad? Maybe she is in a bad mood...

"Wait. You're the new girl right?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" You said. How come mostly everyone knows you're new here?!

"..." She starred at you and sighed.

"I recommend you try to make friends with other girls." She said.

Wait..what? Why?

Maybe..maybe she has a crush on one of them?

"Umm..do you have a crush on Jimin or something?" You asked.

She blushed.

"What?! No! It's not like that! He's a dork anyways." She said.

She fixed her short black hair, and looked down.

She then sighed.

"I'm just saying. Cause you may not know it, but...the seven of us are friends. And if the girls see you hang out with us too much, it won't be good for you." She said.

"Wait..You're friends with them? You're the only girl? Wait. Seven?"

You wanted all your questions answered..now!

"Look, you just got here. I don't want to give you a headache." She said.

"Just be careful."

Before she could leaved you stopped her.

"Wait! What's your name? Can I atleast know that?" You asked.

She seemedto think about it..but sighed in defeat.

"Min Yoonji." She said. And with that, she left.

Why did she bring this cool aura? She seems nice..You mean, she seemed to care about how you will do here at school. You'll try to become friends with her!

Also...how can she be friends with those other guys?!


	3. Chapter three

You came back to class. Still thinking about that cool girl. Min Yoonji.

"(Y/N) ~ I missed you!" Jimin smiled.

You were about to sit with Taehyung, when Jimin's hand grabbed your wrist.

You looked at him confused, and he pouted.

"You sat beside Taehyung Hyung first. It's my turn." He said.

"H-Huh? Oh! Um..alright." You said.

You thought he wanted to sit by his best friend, but you were taken back when he forced you to sit by him.

You swear...you really swear he smirked.

"W-Wait. Wasn't Namjoon sitting here?" You asked.

"It's okay! He left with Hoseok." Jimin said. He was smiling innocently now though...

Is he really an angel?

Taehyung sat his book down, and sighed.

"Lunch is going to be over soon." He said.

"Whaaa? Awe~ I wanted to get to know (Y/N) more!" Jimin whined.

"Ugh. Give it a rest."

You all turned to the door.

Min Yoonji!

"M-Min Yoon-"

"Looking lovely as always!" Jimin smiled.

He got up from his seat, and went to hug Min Yoonji.

"I have a gun in my bag." She said..in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Jimin smiled.

Min Yoonji sighed.

"Wait..."

*Pause*

"This message is brought to you by...SandyChan...Dear readers. Just because Min Yoonji..another words ME, is a badass, and has a gun in her bag, doesn't mean you should. Guns are dangerous, and you should never bring a weapon to school. Please, don't even try this at home. Thank you."

*play*

The bell rung, and you went to your seat. Jungkook sat on his seat, infront of you. For some reason..he seemed kinda tired.

He ran into the classroom.. You wondered what he was running from..

You noticed a boy, you haven't met before, was with Namjoon.

The first word that came to your mind when you saw him, was "Cinnamon Roll".

You both made eye contact, and looked away at the same time.

"That was embarrassing.." You thought to yourself.

Time skip~

Classes were over. And you sighed. What a long day. But you're surprised you managed to meet seven people, in one day.

(I barely met one...)

"(Y/N)." Taehyung walked to you.

"It was nice meeting you. Welcome to Bangtan Highschool." He said.

"..." You looked at him. For some reason, instead of saying "thank you" or something. You hugged him.

His whole body froze, but after two seconds, he relaxed.

Did I mention he hugged back?

Well, he did.

Jungkook starred at Taehyung, who was hugging the weird, new girl.

"...tsk." Jungkook got up, and left.

"I wonder who are you jealous of? Taehyung? Or the new girl?" Jin teased.

"Whatever." Jungkook said.

Jungkook avoided most of the girls. He hurried to the next hallway, and bumped into Min Yoonji.

His serious expression changed to an amused one.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be in the way." He grinned.

"Shut up. I gotta go." Min Yoonji said.

Jungkook laughed.

"Gonna use the right bathroom, this time?" He asked.

"...Like I told Jimin. I have a gun in my bag. And I am not afraid to use it." Min Yoonji said.

Jungkook rose his hands up. He smirked, as teasing seemed to be his favorite game.

"Okay,Okay, I'm sorry." He said.

"You better be." Min Yoonji said. And with that, she left.

Jungkook chuckled, and left the building.

Min Yoonji sighed being in the boy's bathroom.

She opened her backpack, and got a T -shirt, some jeans,and a red sweater.

"Jungkook will get his ass kicked, if he does that again. " she said.

And took her wig off.

She(?) sighed.

"Damn it. Look at me, wearing a skirt and all. Hip Hop is definitely dead."


	4. Chapter four

Once again, you were dropped off early to school.

Not really feeling like doing any wondering around, you decided to simply get to your class, and maybe take a nap. You feel a little grouchy today too.

"I want..sleep." You groaned. You opened the door to your classroom,and was surprised to see a figure on the floor.

You couldn't help but panick,and rushed towards the dead looking body.

"Oh my god! Hello?! Are you alive?!" You shook the body aggressively,and heard a groan.

"Ah! You're still alive! D-Don't worry! I think my friend Taehyung will be here soon and-"

"Shut up."

"...what?"

"Shut up. You're too loud."

You were too shocked to say anything,and the figure lazily sat up.

It was a boy. His black hair covered his eyes a bit,and he seemed pale. He scratched his head,and sighed.

Focusing his eyes on you.

"Did anyone ever teach you to leave a sleeping person alone? " he asked.

You felt yourself blush due to embarrassment. You should have known he was asleep. Instead, you thought he was dead..and could have killed him of a heart attack.

"I...I'm sorry." You said.

He sighed louder this time.

"Whatever. Just..Just hand me my bag. I'm too lazy to reach for it." He said.

You found yourself doing as told, and handed him the bag.

You were taken off guard when he smirked at you.

"You're kinda cute when you're obedient." He said.

Your cheeks heated up more, and you threw his backpack full force at him. He fell back like if he weighted nothing,and his bag opened up.

"That's what you get for saying that to-why do you?!" You were ready to kick some ass,when a wig came out of his backpack. Stopping you from doing any harm to the knocked out boy.

Or maybe not so knocked out,cause he instantly covered his backpack and the wig with his body.

But it was too late.

"You...You're..." You were speechless.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A PERVERT!" You shouted. Your finger pointed at him, as he rolled his eyes.

"This isn't mine!" He shouted.

"Do you dress like a girl to go into the girl's bathroom?! You're sick!" You said.

"Wha? No! I don't do that!" He protested. He stood up,shoving the wig into his backpack. Luck was not by his side,when a skirt fell out of the backpack.

You two starred at the skirt in silence.

One panicking..and the other one thinking "shit".

"Shit." The boy said.

This confirmed it. He's definatley a pervert,and you are in so much trouble. Who knew Tuesdays could be this much.

You were about to run out of the classroom, only to be grabbed by your wrist. And being pinned to the wall.

Your mouth was covered by his cold hand,and he got you to shut up.

"I won't hurt you, if you shut up." He said.

You figured that the smartestthing to do,was agree to his terms.

So you nodded,thinking he would let you go...

But he didn't.

Instead, he only got closer. Your mind started running may scenarios to where this could possibly lead to.

His face was only a few inches from your face,and you could feel yourself about to pass out.

"How much do you want?" He asked.

Well. That wasn't the scenario you were thinking of...

You gave him a questioning look,and he removed his hand from your lips.

"How much money do you want,so that we can pretend you never saw that?" He asked.

"...I...um.." You were beyond confused.

Being paid to keep a pervert safe?! No way!

"I should report you to the principal and-mmph!" Your mouth was covered again, and he tsked.

"I don't think you understand. But since I'm sure you won't be able to say no to me, I'll say this now. So listen up." He said.

"I'm not a pervert. I lost this huge bet,and now I am forced to dress up as a female student for the whole school year." He said.

You couldn't believe it. This is so stupid! This has to be made up!

"Believe it or not, you and I have met before. This isn't our first time seeing eachother." He said. He starred right into your eyes,and you suddenly realized...

No. Way.

He removed his hand once again, seeing you now knew.

"Min..Min Yoonji?" You whispered.

He made a slight discussed face.

"Yeah. No one can know you know who I am. It took a lot of time to get this stupid thing to work out. So how much money do you want?" He asked.

"I don't want money." You replied instantly.

"What? What girl doesn't want money? Don't you have this purse or stuffed animal you want?" He asked.

"N-No. I don't..." You looked down,and he finally moved back.

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing...really." You admitted.

"Seriously? I'm literally giving you a chance to get ANYTHING you want. And you want nothing?" He asked.

You didn't respond,and he just shook his head. He reached for his stuff,realizing he should get ready to change.

"Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut about this. Or there will be consequences." He said.

He opened the door,and was about to leave the class,when you spoke up.

"Wait! C-Can I know your actual name?" You asked.

Once again, you two were starring at eachother. You really should try to stop this from happening...

"It's Min Yoongi. Don't forget it,cause I won't say it again." He said. And with that,he left.

Leaving you confused on everything. Especially on why you wanted to know his name.

He must've thought that was weird.

"...Can this day get any weirder?" You mumbled to yourself,as you took a seat.

You probably shouldn't have said that. Cause this Tuesday...was not going to be like any other...


	5. Chapter five

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)..."

"Mmmm?" You hummed.

"Class is starting. You should wake up before the teacher walks in,and scolds you."

You felt a hand gently pat your back, and the familiar voice came closer to your ear. It sounded like Taehyung.

"(Y/N)..."

Yeah. It was definitely him. The deep voice said it all.

"(Y/N)...wake up."

His breath tickled your ear,and made you sit up instantly. Taehyung shot you a smile as if nothing had happened. Still remaining close,he laughed.

"(Y/N)! You're so easy to tease!" He said.

"Yaaa! Taehyung don't do that!" You touched your ear,as you lightly smacked his arm with your other hand. Once he moved away from you, he gave you a questioning look.

"Did you not sleep well? You look tired." He said.

Well...You felt slightly better. Again. Slightly.

"I'm fine." You said.

"You got here pretty early. Did you just sleep here alone?" Taehyung asked.

The sudden memory of Min Yoonji-Erm... Min YOONGI invaded your thoughts,and you covered your face.

Taehyung panicked.

"(Y-Y/N)! Are you alright?" He asked. Worried that you were crying.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine. It's just-"

Your teacher walked in, and asked everyone to go to their seats. You reassured Taehyung that you were fine, and he left to his seat.

20 minutes later...

You can't concentrate.

It's impossible to.

Just remembering what happened before class,somehow has you all flustered. Your stomach felt weird,and your cheeks wouldn't stop feeling warm.

Maybe you're sick?

Yeah! That might be it! You're sick! That would explain why you feel...this way.

"Hey."

Your thoughts were interrupted, when Jungkooktapped your desk. He was holding some papers,and was waiting for who knows how long. Must have been long, cause he looked bothered.

"Geez, are you deaf or something? Or are you just waking up?" He asked.

"Oh..sorry.." You apologized,and took the papers from his hand. Getting yours,and passing the rest to the other student behind you.You didn't have space in your brain to snap at him. So you only said that,and looked down.

This Tuesday sure was filled with surprises.

Why?

Because while you looked down,Jungkook lightly hit the top of your head with his paper. Without saying anything, without anything! Before you could look back up,he had already turned back to focus on the lesson.

You starred at his back,shock with what he had just done. You weren't sure if it was a form of affection..or if it was something else. But it threw you off guard. Completely.

"Alright. Let's all write this down." The teacher spoke. You quickly grabbed your pencil, and started writing.

Lunch time ~

You were about to run out of the classroom, only to be grabbed by your wrist. And being pinned to the wall.

Your mouth was covered by his cold hand,and he got you to shut up.

"I won't hurt you, if you shut up." Yoongi said.

"(Y/N)?" Jimin's voice brought you back to the present. He moved his chopsticks from side to side, to get your attention.

"H-Huh?" You looked at him.

"Are you alright? You're spacing out a lot." Jimin said concerned.

"I'm-"

"No. You're not fine."

Taehyung suddenly interrupted,and you and Jimin looked at him. He looked serious,and crossed his arms after fixing his glasses.

"You're not fine. You're like an open book, even if we have known each other for a short amount of time. Something happened while I was gone right? Before school?" Taehyung asked.

"H-Huh?! (Y/N)! Is that true? It's really dangerous to be alone here! The doors are always open! Should we go speak with the-"

Jimin stood up ,and you stopped him.

"N-No! Nothing bad happened! Really!" You said.

"Then what happened?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin sat back down, but his eyes never left you.

"It's..It's just..I..." You tried to think of something. Anything!

"Were you alone?" Taehyung asked.

"I...I-"

"She was with me."

Behind Jimin, Min Yoonji walked in. She was holding her backpack,and starred down at you three.

"She was with me. I got here early aswell. So we talked." Yoonji said.

"Isn't that right? (Y/N)?" She asked.

You quickly looked down before you could make eye contact.

"(Y/N)? Is that true?" Jimin asked. Taehyung starred at you, and you nodded.

"Like I said. I'm fine. Min Yoonji was here with me...so..yeah it's true." You said.

"You two look so worried! She and I were just talking about boys. She's a little flustered,cause she has a little crush on someone already." She said.

"H-Huh?" You felt yourself get all nervous again. What was he saying?!

Jimin then started laughing.

"No wonder! You girls sure are something else!" He laughed.

Yoonji rolled her eyes,and grinned at Taehyung.

"Now, will you stop questioning her?If you keep acting like this,people will think you're her boyfriend or something." She said.

Taehyung looked away,clearly uncomfortable by what Yoonji said.

"Girls need their girl time, boys." Yoonji told them.

"(Y/N). Come with me to buy lunch." She said. Jimin and Taehyung might not have heard it. But you knew you were being ordered to go with him...

"Okay." You said,and stood up.

Once you left the classroom, Yoongi's grip tighten around your wrist.

Without a word, he dragged you with him.

"Can you believe it? (Y/N) already has a crush on someone! How cute!" Jimin laughed.

Taehyung only nodded,as he finished his meal.

Jungkook on the other hand, noticed how Yoonji held your wrist,before the classroom door was shut behind you two. He raised his eyebrow,and stood up.

As you two passed the lunchroom, you turned to look at Yoongi.

"Umm..Yoon..Yoonji." You said.

No response. You gulped when you got to the nearest girls bathroom.

Yoongi locked the door behind you two. Seeing no one was in the bathroom, he glared at you.

"Care to explain what the hell was going on?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't say anything!" You responded.

"That's bullshit!You were going to tell them about what happened this morning. Here I was, actually thinking you could atleast keep something to yourself." Yoongi said.

"I said I didn't say anything! I was going to tell them I was feeling sick!" You said.

"Well take freaking acting class,cause you're too obvious! Taehyung instantly knew something was up,and Jimin was about to too! Stop looking alllost and traumatised! You're lucky I walked in there in time!" He said.

"I...I'm sorry." You said.

The two of you got silent.

"...That's it?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Is that all you can say? I'm not going to let you leave, until I am convinced you won't say anything. And that you will act as told." He crossed his arms,and starred at you.

"A-As told?" You asked.

"Yeah. As told." Yoongi repeated. He leaned on the door.

"But the bell is going to-"

"I don't care." He interrupted.

He's actually serious...

You don't want to get scolded for skipping class...

You took a deep breath, and looked at him.

"I won't say anything about what happened this morning." You said.

"And?" Yoongi asked.

"I'll try to stop acting so off." You finished.

The bell ringed, and you got worried he wasn't moving.

He soon sighed. He didn't seem convinced. But it seemed like he also cared about getting to class in time.

"Fine. I'll try to trust you. Not a word." He said. And with that, he opened the door,and you were the first one to dash out of there. Leaving him behind.

Youmentally slapped yourself.

"Great. Just great! Ineed to stop coming here early...I gotta talk to my dad.." You thought to yourself.

Deep in thought, you gasped when you bumped hard into someone.

Two firm hands grabbed your waist,and your hands automatically got ahold of the white shirt...the GUY was wearing.

How did you know it was a guy? Easy. The smell. The smell of manly cologne

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I was-" you stopped mid sentencewhen you saw Jeon Jungkook looking right at you. He looked shooked. Like..REALLY SHOOKED.

Shooked as if he had just seen a ghost. Or if he had just witness murder or something.

"J-Jungkook.." You said.

He said nothing. He was completely frozen.


	6. Chapter six

GIRL!GIRL!GIRL!DANGER!GIRL!GIRL!GIRL!RUN!DASHI RUN! RUN! RUN! DASHI F*CKING RUN!

As Jungkook's brain sounded the girl alarm,you were getting more and more uncomfortable.

1\. He wasn't moving

2\. You're in the middle of a hallway. That for some reason is empty.

And 3. His hands were on your hips!

He was frozen, and he wasn't moving!

"J-Jungkook!" You raised your voice,which did the trick. Cause he instantly removed his hands off you,and the two of you took a few steps away from eachother.

With no words, the two of you just starred at the floor. Unable to look at eachother due to the close contact you had just now...

You should apologize though. This waskinda your fault. You looked at your shoes.

"I...I'm sorry." You said.

Before Jungkook could say anything, you spoke.

"It was my fault. I should have been more careful,and watch my surroundings. I...I'm sorry." You raised your head to see him...

Only to see he was NOT there.

He was running away.

That's when you realized why he was running. The bell.

Shiiiiiiiiiii

You started to run behind him, due to you two having the same class. Surprisingly,you managed to catch up to him. Earning a look from Jungkook. He looked kinda surprised that you actually managed to catch up to him. You, a new student...caught up to the school's athlete, Jeon Jungkook.

You on the other hand, worried only about one thing. Getting to class.

A time skip?!

The teacher had arrived late to class. You and Jungkook never talked to each other once you entered the classroom. Once again, back to silence with Jungkook.

Not that you minded. You enjoy finally being in a bit of peace now, after all these crazy events.

Yoonji-erm. Yoongi's bold actions, bumping into Jungkook K-Drama style...what's next? What else could possibly happen to you?!

Get it together (Y/N)!

You got your notebook out, and focused on class.

Jungkook's P. O.V

What the hell? What's with me today?

My hands were sweaty,and just thinking about how I held...(Y/N) like that...

AAAAAAAAHHHH!

I shook my head,and tried to take notes.

"Stop. Stop Kookie. It was an accident. She ranup to you. It was HER fault." I thought to myself.

But then again, my question was not answered.

Why did Yoongi take her to the girl's bathroom? (Y/N) looked a bit...off. She looked red.

I sighed,and tapped my pencil on my journal.

My eyes wondered to look at (Y/N). Her back was facing me.

Thank god.

I laid my head down for a few minutes. Allowing myself to blush now.


End file.
